Masquerade
by sarahelizabeth1993
Summary: Arthur must attend a masquerade ball. One problem. He hates them. But when Merlin somehow throws Gwen into the mix, Arthur realizes he doesn't want to hide his feelings for her anymore. One-shot.


**Masquerade **

Arthur sighed. He was so tired of these celebration balls. He didn't see how the execution of a couple of sorcerers was cause to celebrate. Personally he hated executions, but he was the crown prince and he was supposed to celebrate when magic was stopped, just like his father and the whole court expected. Not to mention that these balls were extremely boring, filled with stuffy ladies dressed in frilly things. Ugh. The ladies had come from all over the kingdom, but all they wanted to talk about was how rich they were and how incredibly handsome the prince was. Arthur's only entertainment was his manservant and best friend, Merlin.

"How are you holding up?" Merlin asked in a whisper as he refilled Arthur's glass. Even Merlin's crazy feathered hat that Arthur reserved especially for balls and feasts couldn't cheer the prince up.

"Oh I don't know, _Mer_lin," Arthur couldn't help being bitingly sarcastic. "I'm stuck at a dreadfully boring ball full of dreadfully boring women. How do you _think _I'm holding up?"

"Not well, I see," Merlin grimaced. "Well, with all these women in masks, maybe you'll meet someone exciting." Merlin remarked, a twinkle in his eyes. Arthur rolled his eyes. Masquerades weren't much better than normal balls. Merlin grinned and moved away, leaving Arthur alone in his misery. Soon Arthur noticed Merlin talking to a girl in a mask that covered almost her whole face. The little he could see was a smooth, silky chocolate color. Her curly hair was pulled up in a half updo. She looked vaguely familiar, but Arthur wasn't sure where he'd seen her before. He was surprised that Merlin had attracted her attention. He decided to go see what was up. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do. When he reached them, Merlin greeted Arthur with a huge smile.

"Hey Arthur!" Merlin waved. Arthur rolled his eyes again.

"Okay, what's up?" Arthur asked. "What's with the goofy grin?"

"I found the solution to your problem," Merlin's grin truly stretched from ear to ear. He gestured at the girl standing next to him.

"How is she-" Arthur asked confusedly.

"Good evening, Prince Arthur," The maiden cut in.

"Guinevere?!?" Arthur exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't even recognize you!"

"Exactly." Merlin smiled proudly. "Now no one will mind if you dance."

"Where'd you get the dress and mask?" Arthur asked, still in shock. Gwen could easily pass as a Lady.

"It used to be Morgana's." Merlin explained. Arthur was impressed.

"Now don't go getting a big head, Merlin," Arthur grinned. "but you're a genius!"

"Thank you, thank you," Merlin bowed. "Now I'll leave the two of you alone." He gave them one last smile and sauntered off. Arthur laughed and turned to Gwen.

"Would you like to dance, fair maiden?" He asked, taking her hand.

"I would love to," Gwen smiled. Arthur led her to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. He led her through a slow waltz, the two of them moving gracefully as one. When the song was over, Arthur felt sadness begin to creep up on him. He didn't want to ever part with her. Then he had an idea. He took Gwen by the hand and pulled her out of the ballroom and through the corridors. "Where are we going?" She questioned.

"You'll see," Arthur answered, leading her through the castle doors and outside. He finally halted in a beautiful, moonlit garden. He turned to Gwen and gently took her mask off, revealing her lovely face, stunningly lit with moonbeams. He pulled her into his arms. "Now we can be alone." He pressed his lips to hers, knowing this was all he wanted for the rest of his life. Then suddenly she slipped out of his grasp.

"What if someone should see?" She stared into his blue eyes, her voice worried.

"Let them see," Arthur scoffed. "I'm tired of pretending I don't love you, Guinevere."

"But we can never be, Arthur," Gwen shut her eyes to hold back the sudden tears. "We are worlds apart."

"That doesn't matter," Arthur told her, taking off his own mask. "All that matters is that we love each other. Do you love me, Gwen?"

"Arthur," She began.

"Do you love me, Gwen?" Arthur asked again. Gwen was overwhelmed. She did love him, but..

"With all my heart." She finally answered.

"Then that's all that matters." Arthur smiled, his eyes full of love. "I don't care what anyone else says." He held her close, and she sighed contentedly. It felt so good to just be here in his arms. She could see for a moment the future fate had in store for them, and she knew this was meant to be. Arthur kissed her, and sparks flew. She loved this man more than she thought was possible. She wanted to spend eternity with him, the man in possession of her heart. Her prince charming. Someday he would be king, and in this moment Gwen could envision herself as his queen. They belonged together.


End file.
